


I Like My Kisses Down Low

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: Block B
Genre: Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: Jiho's lipstick is already smeared





	I Like My Kisses Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> and another 2013 original™ repost
> 
> written around "very good" promos when zico wore red lipstick

Jiho's lipstick is already smeared, bleeding into the creases of his mouth. From the unnecessary kisses he gifted the maknae and Yukwon. From the Coke he guzzled right after the performance. And from the hard press of his mouth against Kyung's before the the elder shoved him down into the toilet seat, hands in his hair, thumbing over his cheekbones, digging into his jaw.

Kyung had been planning something similar for _later_. But the way that moisture collected on Jiho's upper lip and that something stupid and pathetic and vulnerable and painfully akin to jealousy coiling in his stomach had Kyung dragging Jiho into the nearest bathroom stall, looming over him in the harsh fluorescent light.

His lipstick is already smeared, and his eyes are darkening with lust. And this works, too. Fuck, this definitely works.

Jiho smirks up at him in a challenge, letting out this short chuckle as Kyung tangles his fingers into his obnoxiously green hair, tugging his head further back. His lips are still achingly red, opening in a gasp, and Jiho is still Jiho _his_ —arching into Kyung's familiar touch.

"Suck me off, Jiho," he urges lowly. Jiho releases a breathy sigh. He licks his lips slowly, deliberately, and Kyung groans, molding his fingers over his mouth, smudging his lipstick further.

There's lazy provocation in Jiho's eyes as he leans forward to nuzzle Kyung through his suit pants. Kyung slumps back against the green plastic door, Jiho chasing him with his hands. Kyung pulls his own white shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning hastily, bunching the pooling fabric. He rests his head against the door, cradling Jiho's face, repeating his earlier request. "Suck me off with those pretty red lips." 

Jiho's indulgent chuckle dies in his throat, replaced quickly with a reverent groan at the peek of lace as he works his pants open.

"You wore— _fuck,_ Kyung."

Because Kyung had been planning something similar for _later._

Jiho paws at the zipper suddenly, tugs at the material almost violently. Kyung's pants fall to the floor with a heavy thud, and Jiho's hands are on him instantly. His thumb digs almost painfully into Kyung's hip, as one hand slides around to cup Kyung's ass through his white lace panties. Kyung moans, arching toward the caress.

Jiho falls forward onto his knees, pressing a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss to Kyung's hipbone. "I wanna mark you all over," he murmurs hotly, voice suddenly husky.

Kyung's hands fall heavily on his shoulders, pet absently along his face, and Jiho ducks down to kiss along his skin. Kyung groans, fisting Jiho's black jacket, head crashing back, as Jiho runs his fingers teasingly against his rapidly-hardening cock, plump lips dragging along his sensitive skin. Cupping him achingly, Jiho paints red streaks on his thighs, over his hips, licks stripes along the waistband.

Anchoring Kyung to the door with his hands, Jiho's tongue laves attention against the outline of Kyung cock in a delicate promise of the exquisite heat to come, and Kyung thrusts forward, impatient and insistent.

"Come _on_ , Jiho," he whines. And he can feel Jiho smirk, lips curling along his skin. as he shifts to press a succulent kiss, wet and filthy, mouthing along the crown of his erection through the pretty, gossamer material

"You're gonna have to wash these," Kyung rasps, bucking upwards, increasing the friction.

Jiho snorts as he noses along his balls, hot breath rushing and curling against Kyung's overheated skin. Kyung groans, and Jiho sucks on his navel as he slides those panties down, tucks them just underneath Kyung's balls. The elastic snaps against his skin, but Kyung barely has time to process the sensation—hiss&mdakshbefore Jiho is grazing his lips along his shaft.

"My favorite part of you, Kyungie" he purrs breezily, laughing outright at Kyung's huff. "The only reason I keep you around." He cups his balls, flick his wrist, swirls his tongue in a passing caress.

"Fuck, Jiho," he whimpers, and Jiho fucking smirks. Glosses his smeared red lips with the precome collecting on the tip of Kyung's cock. Jiho sucks lightly on the tip, slurping obscenely. And his lips are plump, slick, soft, still achingly red, as they slide down, enveloping him in overwhelming, exquisite heat. Jiho murmurs low in his throat, and Kyung fights to keep his head from crashing back, his eyes from clenching shut, as his fingers tangle in Jiho's obnoxious hair, trying to guide his movements as Jiho bobs once, sucking so _deliciously_. Kyung strokes along his scalp, toes curling in his shoes as he ruts forward, whimpering when he's fully sheathed. 

Jiho shifts to cup Kyung's ass again, kneading the flesh, fingernails snagging on the material, as he pulls his lips away to mouth along the entirety again, making sure that Kyung is watching before smudging his lipstick further, rubbing it away with every sloppy glide of Kyung's cock against his lips and cheek. 

Kyung praises him raspily. He reaches down to cup his cheek, meet Jiho's hooded cat eyes, watching those sharp cheekbones, those stained lips. Jiho smirks again, murmurs something low in his throat, and this time when he leans forward, it's with dangerous purpose, calculated vigor.

He slides one hand upwards to stroke along his tummy, scratching across his hipbones, pressing hard against his ribs, rubbing over his nipples as he takes him into his mouth again, swallowing around the hot flesh. He makes a show of it, movements exaggerated and theatrical, but so, so good. He angles his head to meet Kyung's eyes, misplaced tenderness there, as he gets him off with a practiced precision. Fondling, sucking, humming, bobbing, until Kyung is coming hard, coming fast, coming apart at the seams. The pleasure crescendoes, and he pants Jiho's name as he releases into his mouth. 

There's a string of saliva collecting on the edge of Jiho's mouth, and he's gasping as Kyung releases his hair. The lower half of his face is stained pink with phantom makeup, and he smiles up at him softly as extracts his fingers from Kyung's skin, snaps his underwear back into place.

He places a chaste kiss on edge of his hips, as he smooths his fingers over the fabric, and Kyung hesitates when he doesn't make to move, just nuzzles the too-sensitive, thrumming flesh.

"What if when we get home, I wear pretty underwear, and you mark me all over, too," he murmurs, and Kyung's breath hitches as he hauls Jiho up.

(That isn't what Kyung had planned for later, but it works, too. Fuck, it definitely works)


End file.
